


C (Bus Stop Boy)

by Krnmry



Series: Yaoi and Yuri oneshots [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Is Whipped, Bus, Falling In Love, M/M, Pining Ash Lynx, Rain, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krnmry/pseuds/Krnmry
Summary: Ash sees a pretty boy at the bus stop.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Yaoi and Yuri oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207979
Kudos: 31





	C (Bus Stop Boy)

It was raining really hard and Ash was far from home. He was thinking about simply getting a bus and found a bus stop, he rushed undernearth it, waiting for the bus to arrive. After a few seconds, a boy had rushed undernearth the bus stop too. Ash looked at him.

The boy had paid no attention to Ash. Yet, Ash couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. The boy had black hair that was now wet due to the rain. He had big brown sparkly eyes. Though, even though the boy's clothes were quite simple, Ash thought he looked amazing. He kept on staring at the boy but the boy never noticed.

Once the bus arrived the boy got on but Ash couldn't get on since it wasn't the right bus. He sighed.

▪▪▪

The next day, Ash had passed the same bus stop and saw the same boy. He quickly stood next to the boy again. The boy still looked as beautiful as ever. Ash, just like yesterday, kept on staring at the oblivious boy.

_**Did he even notice him standing here? Was he too focussed on waiting for his bus? Where was he going anyway?** _

Questions kept flooding Ash's head and he only noticed that the boy was gone now.

▪▪▪

It was rainy again today and Ash saw the same boy stood under the bus stop. He stood next to the boy again. "You always come here, where are you going?" Ash asked the boy. For once the boy actually paid attention to Ash. "Home. What about you? To stare at me?" He smiled.

_**So he had noticed him!** _

"Well, I couldn't help it. You were so beautiful," Ash replied. "We don't even know each other's names. And how could I be beautiful? I'm plain simple," "You're beautiful in my eyes," Ash mumbled. "I'm Ash," Ash finally introduced himself. "I'm Eiji," "So, Eiji, want to go to dinner with me?"

Eiji smiled, "I would love to."


End file.
